Affection
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: It's amazing what a bit of jealousy, some anger, a talk and a bit of affection can lead to. Thank you all for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it! Any reads, follows, faves or reviews is always appreciated. Thank you all so much for the support :) Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me.
1. Part 1

_Thank you all for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it! Any reads, follows, faves or reviews is always appreciated. Thank you all so much for the support :) Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs To Me._

 **xXxXx**

 **Affection - Part 1.**

Clarisse, the Queen of Genovia had hosted a dinner party tonight, and all except for one person, Lord Vladimir, everybody else had already left. And as Joseph, the Queen's personal bodyguard watched him hover over and lean in closer to the woman that he loved his fist's clenched behind his back, his anger growing at the sight before him. It had been a long evening for him, watching that man dance, flirt and drool over his Queen, and he was glad it was nearly over.

Watching him lean closer, Queen Clarisse turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as his lips met her cheek. Laughing a little she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"Lord Vladimir, ahh!" Queen Clarisse exclaimed as he kissed her jaw.

"Ok Lord Vladimir that's enough, it's time to go." Came a voice behind them, causing the Lord to turn to find the source.

"And who are you to tell me it's time to go!" Lord Vladimir exclaimed, putting his arm around the Queen.

"I am Head of Security here, and the Queen's personal bodyguard. Surely you should know that by now, Sir!" Joseph answered honestly.

"Joseph, that is quite enough." Clarisse exclaimed.

"Yes yes I agree," Lord Vladimir agreed "So why don't you go away and leave us alone." He said and turned back to the Queen stood beside him.

"I'm sorry, I can not do that. I am here to protect the Queen, I take order's from her, and no one else, Sir!" Joseph answered and watched as he slowly turned back to him.

"It's quite alright Joseph, I can manage. You can go." Queen Clarisse exclaimed and watched as her personal bodyguard opened the car door.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Your Majesty." Joseph answered, looking at her.

Looking up at the man beside her, she put her hand up to her forehead with a sigh and shook her head "Maybe you should go."

"Are you going to let this man," Lord Vladimir exclaimed, glaring at Joseph before looking back at Queen Clarisse. "Tell..."

"You should go," Clarisse interrupted, looking up at him. "It is rather late."

Sighing, Lord Vladimir shook his head and walked over to his waiting car. "I will call you in the morning," He said and looked over at Joseph before climbing into the car and slamming the door closed behind him.

Folding her arms, Clarisse stood and watched as his car pulled away, disappearing down the drive. "Please explain to me what just happened?" She asked and slowly turned to her bodyguard.

"It looked like he was getting a bit to close for comfort, and that you might need some help." He answered and watched as she lowered her arms.

"I had it under control." Clarisse said, looking over at him.

"But you looked very uncomfortable, Clarisse." Joseph answered and watched her shake her head.

Stepping closer "In future you leave, do you understand!"

Nodding, Joseph answered. "I was just looking out for you, protecting you."

"You do know that I am old enough to look after myself." Clarisse answered with a sigh.

"Yes I do, but I was just doing my job." Joseph nodded.

"I can take care of myself," Clarisse said, studying his face. "I don't need you to look out for me."

"If that's the case, why do you have a bodyguard for?" Joseph answered, watching her as she glared up at him.

"Yes, why do I have a bodyguard?" She said, folding her arms once again. "Which by the way, the last time I looked a bodyguard is meant to protect their employer, and not interfere with their personal life."

"Very well!" He exclaimed and looked away momentarily, before looking her in her eyes "Maybe I should quit, let you defend for yourself?" He answered in anger.

Studying his face a moment, before looking away with a shake of her head. "Good night, Joseph!" She exclaimed and began walking towards the stairs.

"Clarisse, I didn't mean it." Joseph exclaimed while turning to her, watching as she walked away. Getting angry he turned to the wall and punched it, hard. Letting out a groan he turned and shook his head, instantly regretting what he just done.

A moment later he turned towards the stairs, where Clarisse stood at the top, open mouthed. "In my office, now!" She snapped and walked through the doors of the palace.

Sighing Joseph looked down while shaking his hand, heading inside a moment later.


	2. Part 2

_First of all thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, for your review riaam and for the favourites and follows._

 _And second I apologize for the rubbish first chapter, I had worked on it over and over and couldn't get it to really work and so I just posted it, because that was the chapter that was causing me more trouble I knew if I didn't post it now then the story would never get posted. And now I am posting chapter two, I reworked it a little but I am happy with it enough to post it :) So I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _As always the support is very much appreciated, thank you so much!_

 **xXxXx**

 **Part 2.**

Putting her phone receiver down, Clarisse looked up just as Joseph appeared in the doorway. "I will expect your letter of resignation on my desk by morning." She said and stepped back from her desk.

"Clarisse, I didn't mean it." He exclaimed as she shook her head, starting to walk over to the sideboard.

"Take a seat," She said and motioned towards a chair opposite her desk.

"I will remain standing if it's all the same," He said and watched as she bent over to grab the first aid box from the cupboard.

"As you wish." She said while standing back up straight and started walking back over to her desk. "Did it hurt?" She asked while slamming the box down in front of her and opened it.

"Yes," He nodded and looked down at his hand as he stood beside her.

"Good," She snapped while dabbing some TCP liquid onto some cotton wool "And, was it worth it?" She asked while turning to face him.

"Not really," He answered as she grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked, pressing the cotton wool hard onto his knuckles causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Because I was angry." He answered honestly as he looked away.

"Angry at me?" She asked and looked up at him as he shook his head.

"No," He answered and looked into her eyes "That man, Lord Vladimir.. there's just something I don't like about him." He said while turning his head away as she continued to dab his knuckles "I hate how he is with you."

"So you're jealous, is that what this is about? You hate seeing me with someone other than you?" She asked and looked back up at him.

"No, it's not that.. I want you to be happy and be with someone, I just didn't expect it to be him." He asked and looked back at her, catching her glancing at him before looking back down at his hand "What do you see in him?"

"There, all done." She said and turned back to her desk, avoiding the question. "You will need to keep it clean," She added while putting the contents of the first aid box back inside the box as Joseph watched her.

"Do you love him?" He asked, rubbing his knuckles as she stopped what she was doing.

"I don't know," She answered and continued tidying up the box.

"What do you see in him?" He asked again while studying her body language as she closed the box.

"Because, out of all the men out there he's been the only one to pay attention to me I guess." She answered and turned her head to look at him. "After Rupert died I swore that I would never be with anyone else, but over time I realised I missed having someone there. Not for the sex," She said with a slight shake of her head while looking away "But for the company... I used to love taking walks before, and I miss that. I miss having someone there waiting for me when I would return to my suite after a long day.. I missed so many things, I missed having someone to love." She said sadly and looked back down at the box on her desk. "He was Rupert's best friend, I can trust him."

"He's a slime ball Clarisse." He said softly and watched as she looked up at him in surprise.

"How dare you!" Clarisse exclaimed and grabbed the box.

"You can do so much better than him,"

"Someone like you, you mean?" She snapped and started to walk away, only when she felt his hand gripping her arm she stopped "Get of me." She exclaimed while looking up at him.

"Not until I have said what I want to say, if we are being honest then fine.. yes someone like me, I showed you attention and told you I loved you everyday but you didn't want to know, you danced with me, you let me kiss you, you led me on before you turned your back on me. What do you expect me to say!" He said and watched her look away. "He doesn't deserve you and you know it!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling her hand slap across his face, causing him to gasp.

"How dare you, he deserves me more than you will ever do." She snapped.

"Why, why Clarisse? What's he got that I haven't?" He asked and watched as she began walking away "Is it because I'm just a body guard, your head of security and don't have a title. Is that why you want nothing to do with me?" He asked and watched as she stopped. "Because I don't have a title?"

Looking down at the first aid box in her hands a moment before she slowly turned back to him "No it's not actually," She said softly and started walking back to him "Maybe there is truth there, maybe part of it is because you are my body guard but it has nothing to do with you not having a title." She said and looked down at the box in her arms once again as tears filled her eyes. "It's because you are, well you was my best friend." She said sadly and looked up into his eyes "I didn't want to ruin that, you were my only friend here and I really didn't want to destory that bond we shared." She said and looked away.

Studying her, his heart broke. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," She answered and looked up as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Yes it does matter," He said softly while putting his hands on the tops of her arms. "I'm still your best friend, everything I said I didn't mean, and honestly if you want to be with him then I am happy for you."

"Even though you hate him and think I can do better?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded and watched as she looked away, shaking her head "I'm sorry but I can't help how I feel about someone."

"He shows me affection Joseph, something every woman loves." She exclaimed while looking up into his eyes.

"I showed you affection," He said sadly.

"It wasn't the same," Clarisse answered, studying his face as he averted his gaze away.

He nodded a little while looking back at her "Will you open your heart, let me show you affection."

"No, Joseph," Shaking her head she looked down while turning to walk away. "I can't, it wouldn't be right."

"Just give me a chance, please?" He asked, begging for that chance and watched as she stopped.

Turning to her desk, she took a deep breath and placed the box down. And after a moment she slowly turned to him "Alright, show me affection." She whispered, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Stepping closer, he put his hands up onto the tops of her arms once again "Thank you." He whispered, slowly running his hands down her arms.

"It's okay." She answered and watched as he took hold of her hands a moment later and raised them both up to his lips, her heart racing as he kissed the back of them.

And just a moment later he raised one of his hands up to cup her cheek, caressing her cheek bone with his thumb as he placed his other hand on her side. "You know that I have loved you for a very long time, don't you?" He asked and studied her face as she slowly nodded.

"I do," She whispered, her heating beating faster and faster.

Stepping closer he let his hand fall down onto her neck, his thumb caressing her jaw as he watched her close her eyes. Smiling he tilted his head slightly and gently pressed his lips to hers. As he let the kiss linger he could feel her chest heave rapidly against him.

Suddenly the door opened "I have your...ice pack... you..." Charlotte tried to say, but was unable to finish at the sight of Joseph quickly stepping back from the Queen.

"Wow," Clarisse found herself whispering to herself as she turned to find Charlotte stood open mouthed. "Charlotte?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Charlotte exclaimed and noticed the Queen avert her gaze down to her hand "Yes," She said and looked down "I have the ice pack you requested, Your Majesty." She exclaimed and hurried over to her.

"Oh yes," She nodded, forcing a smile as she took it from her assistant. "Thank you."

"It was no trouble." Charlotte nodded "Can I get you anything else," She asked trying not to smirk as she looked towards Joseph a moment. Looking back at the Queen stood before her as she looked down at the ice pack in her hands.

"No," Clarisse finally said a moment later and shook her head while turning to Joseph "Here," She said and reached out for his hand, placing the ice pack on top of his knuckles before walking out.

"Clarisse?" He called after her, but to no avail. "Listen Charlotte," He began while looking at her as she turned to look at him "You didn't see anything, understand?"

"What are you talking about, Joseph?" Charlotte asked.

"Can we trust you?" He asked and stepped closer.

"Yes of course, you should know that by now." Charlotte exclaimed.

"Thank you." He smiled and passed her the ice pack back "Thank you so much." He exclaimed and hurried out the room.

"Not a problem," She smiled to herself and looked down at the ice pack in her hands, shaking her head she headed back to the kitchens.

A few moments later Joseph hurried through Clarisse's suite door, just as she downed a shot of whiskey.

"Ugh!" Clarisse exclaimed and placed the glass down with a thud.

"Now that's a surprise." He laughed and closed the door behind him.

"This isn't funny Joseph, she saw us." Clarisse exclaimed as she began pacing the room "She saw us kissing," She said and came to a stop "Oh this isn't good, she's going to tell and then everyone will know."

"Will you relax?" He asked as she began pacing the room once again. "She isn't going to tell anyone."

"How do you know?" She asked and stopped to look over at him "She will tell someone I am sure of it, and then it will be everywhere by morning. What about that Shades guy, your member of staff? What if she tells him? She tell's him everything." She said with a sigh and clasped her hands together.

"Listen to me," He began while walking over and stood in front of her as she came to a stop "She isn't going to tell him, nor anyone else. She's your assistant.. which means that you trust her, you trust her with many things actually and has she ever told anyone anything?" He asked and took her hands in his, holding them down between them.

"No," She said a moment later and shook her head "No she hasn't, and I do trust her."

"There you go then, you can trust her with this. She won't tell anyone, I promise you that." He said and stepped closer.

Nodding, she looked up into his eyes and smiled "You're right, I'm sorry I panicked."

"I know you did, and that's normal to do that." Joseph nodded with a chuckle as he put his hand up to cup her face. "Are you okay now?" He asked.

"I think so, yes." She nodded before looking down and placing her hand on his chest as he studied her face. "Joseph?"

"Yes?" He answered and watched as she looked up into his eyes.

"The kiss before... I didn't feel anything, I didn't feel that spark. I guess that's why I didn't want us to continue on as a couple, well as well as the other reasons." She said and watched as he nodded.

"And this time?" He asked, watching her as she looked back down at her hand on his chest.

"I... I felt it," She nodded "I felt the spark." She said and slowly looked back up into his eyes "Somehow this time felt different, like it meant something." She added and stepped back.

"Maybe it was too soon before," He said and watched as she walked over to the windows.

"Maybe," She answered while turning her head to look over at him "Maybe that's what it was." She added and looked back out the window. "If we went on to become a couple, how are we going to make it work. How are we going to keep it a secret?" She asked and upon hearing him making his way over to her she turned to him.

"If it's something we both want, we will find a way to make it work. Yes, it will be in secret, but we will make it work between us." He said, taking hold of her hands.

"How?" She asked, studying his face.

"We will find a way," He answered and studied her face "But is it something you really want?"

"I think so, yes." She nodded "And you?"

"Of course yes, it's been something I have wanted for such a long time." He said smiling as she smiled back and tilted her head.

"Joseph?"

"Yes?" He asked, his gaze meeting hers.

"I love you." She smiled and laughed out in surprise as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her around as she locked her arms around his neck.

Stepping her back down on her feet a moment later, sharing a kiss or two as she moved one of her hands to the back of his head.


	3. Part 3

_Thank you to everyone who's reading this story, following, adding it to your favourites and to those leaving reviews. I appreciate the support :)_

 _The reactions seem mixed over this story, so this will be the last part._

 **xXxXx**

 **Part 3.**

Hearing the alarm buzzing Clarisse reached her arm out to turn it off, before turning onto her side. Tucking her hand up under her pillow, she couldn't help but smile as the man laying on his back beside her slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning," She smiled and asked softly "How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly," Joseph answered and smiled as he turned to face her. "You?" He asked, mimicking her actions.

"Amazingly also," She smiled.

"Good," He smiled and lent closer to kiss her a moment before laying back. Reaching out, he brushed her hair back behind her ear, studying her face "You look so beautiful in the mornings."

"Only the mornings?" She asked and turned her head to kiss the inside of his arm while closing her eyes.

"Oh heavens no," He began while watching her look back at him. "You are beautiful all the time, It's just this is the first time I have seen you like this and I wanted you to know that I think you are beautiful like this too." He smiled.

"Thank you, you are rather dashing yourself in the mornings. And this isn't the first time I have seen you like this, but I still wanted you to know." She giggled.

"When have you seen me like this first thing in the morning?" He exclaimed, making her laugh as she rolled onto her back.

"Do you remember when we were at the summer house last year?" She asked and watched as he nodded.

"Yes." He smiled, watching her turn back onto her side and tuck her hand back under the pillow.

"Well it was then, I walked into your room to use your phone as for some reason mine wasn't working," She smiled.

"I remember..."

"And there you were," She smiled "But in my defence though you were meant to be out jogging like you do every morning."

"But that was a hot night, I didn't wear..." He began but stopped when he saw her smirking at him. "Ahh, now it makes sense to why you were acting so strange around me that day." He smiled as she giggled beside him. "Well," He began while moving forward and wrapped his arm around her "I hope that you liked what you saw." He smirked.

"Oh I did," She smiled and kissed him while cupping his cheek.

"Good," He said softly a moment later while pulling his head back to look into her eyes.

"Now," She began a moment later while pushing herself up onto her elbow as he ran his hand down over her waist, resting his hand on her hip. "I'm sorry to be a good mood killer, but you have to go. The maids will be here soon and I don't want them to find you in my bed." She said, watching him sit up beside her. "I hope you understand?"

"I know, and of course I understand." He smiled with a chuckle and turned to her as she sat up beside him. "Can you imagine the gossip?"

"Oh I can!" She exclaimed "I can just see the headlines now," She nodded "Queen of Genovia caught in bed with her Head of Security." She said, averting her gaze towards the windows, her mind wondering at the thought.

"Don't worry," He said and put his hand up to brush her hair back behind her ear once again as she averted her gaze back to look into his eyes "That will never happen, I promise." He whispered and kissed her several times before turning to climb from the bed.

"Thank you, and thank you so much for understanding." She said softly while bringing her sheet covered legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as he began getting dressed.

"Always," He smiled and looked up as she smiled in return.

Watching him get dressed she really couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. She couldn't quite get her head around what happened last night either, it was something she thought would never happen, but did and she couldn't be happier. And though she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay with her, laying together in her bed, it just was not possible. They both had work to do, and if they were caught the news would be around the whole of Genovia before they both had chance to say one word.

Tucking his shirt into his pants as he made his way around to her, he couldn't help but smile as he noticed she had fell into a day dream while staring at the bottom of the bed. "Clarisse?" He said softly while coming to stand on her bedside.

Coming from her daydream, she looked up and smiled at him stood beside her "Sorry, I was miles away."

"I noticed." He nodded and leant over, kissing her while putting his hand on the back of her head. "I will see you downstairs in a bit." He smiled and stood up straight.

"Yes you will," She nodded and watched him walk over to her door. "Oh," She exclaimed.

"What? What's the matter?" He asked, turning quickly to look over at her.

"What if you get caught leaving my suite?" Clarisse asked with panic in her voice.

"Please don't worry," Joseph answered "I got that covered." He winked "See you soon, angel." He smiled and walked out.

Placing her hand on her chest, tears welling up in her eyes as his words lingered in her mind. Turning her head she looked over at the window once again as she felt alive and happy for the first time since before her husband passed away.

 _Later That Day._

Walking through her office door, Clarisse stopped in her tracks. As there on the table by the big bay window stood a vase full of red and white roses, her favorites. Biting her lip she slowly made her way over to them, cupping one in her hand she smelt it before picking out the envelope. Opening it she pulled the card out while smiling at the roses, full of excitement at what it might say. However, when she looked at the card in her hands her shoulders fell.

Standing in the doorway, he watched her as she smelt them before taking the card a moment later. And noticing the way she stood his heart began to race, she didn't stand that way very often, but when she did he absolutely loved it. Still watching her, he noticed her put the card down on the table before raising her head to look out the windows.

The card was blank, she knew who they were from but she was confused to why he had left it blank. Shaking her head she looked back down at the roses in front of her and smiled, knowing she would find out soon enough. Leaning forward a moment later, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the beautiful scent around her.

Now it was his time to bite his bottom lip, and before he got to carried away he decided it was time to make his presence known. Slipping his hands in his pants pockets he smiled "I left it blank on purpose," Hearing his words, she slowly opened her eyes and stared momentarily at the beautiful flowers "You know, just in case it fell into the wrong hands." He added and watched as she turned to look at him.

"Ahh," She nodded while placing her hand down on the table beside her "I did wonder." She smiled over at him, while placing one foot in front of her other and turned her body slightly, leaning against the table.

"Well, we wouldn't want our secret to get out on our first day together now, would we?" He said seductively.

"No," With a shake of her head, she smiled over at him "No we wouldn't." Turning her head, she looked at the flowers for just a spilt second before looking back over at him. "I love that you know my favourites." She smiled.

"Of course, I know more about you than you think I do." He smiled back.

"Do you now?" She teased with a small nod and watched as he nodded too.

"Yes I do," He smiled and watched as she turned her head to the side slightly.

"Well thank you, they are beautiful." She smiled and averted her gaze back to the flowers.

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady, that's all I can say." He said huskily causing her to avert her gaze back to him.

Feeling her legs turning to jelly "Well all I can say to that is you had better come in."

"I thought you'd never ask." He smirked and stepped into her office, turning he closed the door as Clarisse watched.

Hearing the clicking of the lock she closed her eyes a moment, her need for him growing. Opening her eyes she smiled and watched as he made his way over to her "Good thinking." She nodded and stood back properly.

Smiling he stood in front of her and placed his hands on her sides, snaking his arms around her waist as she put her arms up around his shoulders. "I have missed you this morning." He said softly, studying her face as she nodded slightly.

"I have missed you too," She said, looking up into his eyes "Just out of curiosity, what would you have wrote in the card?" She asked and watched as he lowered his head closer to hers.

"I would of wrote," He began to whisper in her ear as she bit her lip. "Thank you for finally opening your heart to me and for such an amazing night, I loved waking beside you this morning and hope to have that chance again soon. Always, Joseph." He said and smiled while pulling his head back to look into her eyes.

"Oh my," She whispered causing Joseph to laugh "That is, this is all so risky, isn't it?" She asked.

"Well we can stop if you want, it's up to you?" He said, holding her close.

And there, as her lips met his he had his answer.

 **The End.**


End file.
